Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 018
The King of the Copycats, Part 1, known as VS Yugi's Deck (Part 1) in the Japanese version, is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki arrives at Ms. Dorothy's card shop to find Syrus Truesdale Dueling a Ra Yellow student named Dimitri. Jaden asks Syrus why he's Dueling, and he points to the posters that are hung up around the shop. Yugi Muto's Deck is arriving on Duel Academy as part of a special exhibition. Syrus briefly states some of Yugi's exploits, and several flashbacks to the second series anime are shown. Syrus explains that the Deck will not have the Egyptian Gods, but the rest of Yugi's signature cards will be included. This doesn't explain why they're Dueling, and Ms. Dorothy reveals that they were selling tickets to attend the event, and only one remains, so they are settling it in a Duel. Syrus states he's already bought his ticket, and he's Dueling to get the last ticket for Jaden. The Duel resumes, and Dimitri plays "Heavy Storm". Bastion Misawa explains that Dimitri copies the Decks of other Duelists, and in this case, he is using Dr. Crowler's Deck. "Heavy Storm" destroys his two face-down "Statue of the Wicked", Special Summoning two "Wicked Tokens". He Tributes them to Summon "Ancient Gear Golem". He attacks Syrus' "Jetroid", but Syrus activates it's effect, which lets him activate a Trap Card from his hand. He plays "Magic Cylinder", negating the attack and inflicting damage to Dimtri equal to the damage he would have taken, winning him the Duel. The Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students talk amongst themselves as they leave, commenting that they can't believe that Dimitri lost to a Slifer Red student, and speculate he could be demoted. Bastion attempts to make him feel better, telling him they all have off-days, but he runs off. At his dorm room that night, Dimtri is enraged that he can't win, despite copying the Decks of great Duelists such as Zane Truesdale, Seto Kaiba and Dr. Crowler. He sees the flier advertising Yugi's Deck, and formulates a plan. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden stares at his "Winged Kuriboh" card. The exhibition opens tomorrow morning, but Jaden suggests they go sneak a peek now. At the exhibition hall, the men that set up the case hand the key to the display case and hall to Dr. Crowler, and he decides he'll also take a peek at the Deck early. He enters the hall to find the display case broken into and the Deck gone. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley Huffington arrive at the hall, and meet with Bastion, who also wanted to check the Deck out early. They find Crowler by the broken display case and accuse him of stealing the Deck. He denies it, and they all split up to search for the real thief. Dimitri stands outside, looking through Yugi's Deck, and amazed at the power of the cards. Syrus finds him, and Dimtri throws him a Duel Disk, as he wishes to test the power of Yugi's Deck. Syrus loses, and the others catch up with him. Jaden challenges Dimitri, with the latter agreeing to return the Deck if he loses. The Duel begins, with Jaden Summoning "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in Defense Position. Dimtri plays "Polymerization", fusing "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix". Chumley asks if Syrus has any advice for Jaden, since he just Dueled Dimitri, but Syrus responds he lost very quickly, just to "Chimera". Bastion comments that Dimtiri may just be invincible at this point as the weaknesses of Yugi's Deck - if there are any, are not known. This wouldn't be a problem against just anyone, and Bastion states that Dimtri has a very good memory, and he is able to reproduce the tactics and even the personality of the person he is copying. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant", who destroys "Chimera" with its effect, but his lets Dimitri Special Summon "Berformet" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Thunder Giant" attacks and destroys it. Dimtri Sets a card, and then plays "Monster Reincarnation", discarding a card to add "Gazelle" back to his hand. He Summons it in Defense Position before activating "Swords of Revealing Light", meaning Jaden cannot attack for three turns. Jaden Summons "Dark Catapulter", planning to use its effect to remove a Spell Counter from it during his next turn in order to destroy "Swords of Revealing Light". However, Dimtri states he's been waiting for Jaden to Summon a new monster, and activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" Tributing his own "Gazelle" and Jaden's "Dark Catapulter" to Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from his Graveyard. Jaden objects that Dimttri has no such monsters in his Graveyard, but Dimtiri reveals he discarded "Dark Magician" to pay for "Monster Reincarnation", so he now Special Summons him in Attack Position. Jaden switches "Thunder Giant" to Defense Position to end his turn. Dimitri activates "Thousand Knives", destroying "Thunder Giant" since "Dark Magician" is on the Field. He then attacks directly with "Dark Magician". Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position, and Dimtiri destroys it with "Dark Magician", activating its effect, letting Jaden add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to to his hand. He Summons the former in Defense Position and Sets a card. Jaden thinks to himself that the only card in his hand that could beat "Dark Magician" is "Elemental Hero Bladedge" and he needs a plan to Summon him. Dimtri attacks with "Dark Magician", and Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges". Dimitri chooses the far left card, which is "Bladedge", who is Summoned in Attack Position. Bastion comments that with no Egyptian Gods present, "Dark Magician" is the strongest card in Yugi's Deck, so Jaden may have a chance if he can defeat it. Dimitri laughs at this comment, and plays the Quick-Play Spell Card "Dedication through Light and Darkness", letting him Tribute "Dark Magician" to Special Summon "Dark Magician of Chaos", who has 2800 attack points. Its effect lets him add "Monster Reincarnation" from his Graveyard to his hand, and he then attacks and destroys "Bladedge". Jaden begins to question whether he's Dueling Dimitri, or Yugi himself. Featured Duel - Jaden Yuki vs. Dimitri Turn 1: Jaden * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Dimitri * Activates "Polymerization", sending "Berfomet" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from his hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. * "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix". Turn 3: Jaden * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" into "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * When it is Fusion Summoned, "Thunder Giant" can destroy 1 monster whose original ATK is weaker than its own ATK. "Chimera" is destroyed.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" is Continuous and requires one to discard 1 card from the hand. * "Chimera's" effect activates upon being destroyed, allowing Dimitri to Special Summon "Berfomet" (1400/1800) from the Graveyard in Defense Position. * "Thunder Giant" attacks and destroys "Berfomet". Turn 4: Dimitri * Sets a card. * Activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding "Dark Magician" to add "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Summons "Gazelle" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. * Activates "Swords of Revealing Light", preventing Jaden from attacking with any monsters he controls for three of his turns. Turn 5: Jaden * Summons "Dark Catapulter" (1000/1500) in Defense Position. * Dimitri activates his face-down "Dark Renewal", Tributing his "Gazelle" and Jaden's "Dark Catapulter" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Switches "Thunder Giant" to Defense Position. * 1 turn has passed since "Swords of Revealing Light's" activation. Turn 6: Dimitri * With "Dark Magician" present on his side of the field, Dimitri activates "Thousand Knives", using it to destroy "Thunder Giant". * "Dark Magician" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden: 4000 → 1500). Turn 7: Jaden * Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Defense Position. * 2 turns have passed since "Swords of Revealing Light's" activation. Turn 8: Dimitri * "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler". * With "Wroughtweiler" destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Jaden can return an "Elemental Hero" (choosing "Burstinatrix") and a "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 9: Jaden * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Defense Position. * Sets a card. * 3 turns have passed since "Swords of Revealing Light's" activation, so its effects now end. Turn 10: Dimitri * "Dark Magician" attacks "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". * Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges": Dimitri must select a card from Jaden's hand, and if it's a monster, Jaden may Special Summon it. He selects the far-right card, which is revealed as "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800), who is Summoned in Attack Position. * Activates "Dedication through Light and Darkness" from his hand: This allows Dimitri to Tribute "Dark Magician" and Special Summon "Dark Magician of Chaos" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. * When summoned, "Dark Magician of Chaos" lets Dimitri add 1 Spell Card from his Graveyard to his hand. He chooses "Monster Reincarnation". * A replay occurs, and "Dark Magician of Chaos" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (Jaden: 1500 → 1300). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese version, Kagurazaka also copies Professor Cronos' verbal tic of adding "na no ne" to the end of each sentence. This is replicated in the English version by having him imitate Crowler's accent. *In the Japanese version, the men setting up the display case are respectful of Cronos, while in the English version, they forget to address him as "doctor" and one states as they walk off that he wasn't sure what Crowler's gender was. *In the Japanese version, they do not accuse Cronos of stealing the Deck and realize it wasn't him, as if he was going to, he would not need to break into the case, since he has the key. *In the Japanese version, Kaguarzaka does not develop delusions of actually being Yugi until the next episode. In the English version, he begins to believe he is Yugi as soon as he takes the Deck. * In the English version, the music used for Dmitri (as Yugi) is taken from Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters since it differs somewhat from the music usually used during the original series. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes